gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZMS-Psy01 Psycho Burst Gundam
|unit type=Full Psychoframe Extermination Type Mobile Suit |operators=Neo Zeon (Originally) Astral Spirit (Currently) |known pilots=Ashlynn Rising |power plant=*Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor *Solar Charge Drive |armaments=*Beam Saber x2 *Reflector Funnels x6 *Interceptor Funnels x4 *Beam Magnum x3 *Mega Particle Cannon x2 *Beam Vulcan Guns *Concussion Missiles x6 (2 per salvo) *Scramble Missiles x4 |special equipment=*Full Psychoframe *Beam Recharge Driver *Psycho Monitor *Newtype Destroyer (NT-D) *I-Field Generator x2 *Weapon Conversion System |optional equipment=*RX Shield x2 *Mega Buster Rifle |armour=*Enforced Gundarium Alloy |accommodation=Single Pilot Cockpit (Located in torso) Remote Shutdown Control |affiliation=Neo Zeon Astral Spirit |universe=Universal Century - Alt |developed into=AS-Psy-02 Redemption Gundam}} History After Neo Zeon gained the ability to equip a mobile suit with the powerful Full Psychoframe technology they began construction of a mobile suit designed to fully utilize it. The engineers drew the design from a number of different mobile suits and mobile armors to bring this powerful machine into existence. The Psycho Burst was calibrated and equipped specifically for it's intended pilot, Ashlynn Rising. Defeat The Psycho Burst would later be defeated in battle against the RX-0-3 Ghost Gundam through the combined efforts of Marcus Reval and Ashlynn herself, whose second personality had seized control and threatened annihilation through use of the mobile suit. Design Neo Zeon used a modified and improved design based off of the RX-0 Unicorn series. From there elements of Psycho Gundam, and the were incorporated to produce the new mobile suit. Outwardly the Psycho Burst loosely resembles the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee". The Psycho Burst was installed with a Solar Charge Drive to allow it's beam weaponry virtually infinite amount of ammo, similar to the Ghost Gundam. This gave the mobile suit an incredible advantage on the battlefield as it could freely utilize it's impressive armaments without worry of reload. The Solar Charge Drive was configured to work in conjunction with the Weapons Conversion System so as to allow the pilot to utilize other weapons. Drawing upon the design of the massive mobile armor, Shamblo, Neo Zeon designed a smaller version of the reflectors utilized by the mobile armor and installed them as reflector funnels. Like the Shamblo, these funnels could redirect any beam either away from the mobile suit or disperse the gundam's own beams into a devastating and unpredictable beam barrage. For defensive purposes the Reflector Funnels could constantly redirect the beams to one another to create a powerful and virtually untouchable defense formed entirely out of beam fire. An improvement of the reflector funnels were their ability to concentrate all it's collected firepower into one single burst and release it in any direction. The funnels could store this energy through the Psycho Burst's own backup charge supply, allowing the funnels to store and use later for a surprise attack. Unknown to Ashlynn, the funnels were also equipped with special "Newtype Jammers". These were to block external influence from another Newtype as this often lead to a severe reaction from her and sent her on an unstoppable rampage. By far the most impressive feature of the Psycho Burst Gundam was it's Full Psycoframe technology. Like the Unicorn and the later Ghost Gundam, the psycoframe covered the entire body of the mobile suit. The psychoframe was advanced enough to match the raw power of the Ghost Gundam, an impressive feat. To give the Psycho Burst an advantage, the psycoframe was designed to be completely invisible to all inspections unless activated. Even if the mobile suit had been thoroughly scanned several times over it would be impossible to detect. When active, the body and armor of the mobile suit expanded outward. Curiously it's standard glow was of a deep violet. To add to it's mystery, the psycoframe also displayed the same unique trait as the Ghost Gundam in which the color of the glow would change depending on the pilot's emotions and mental state, even physically manifesting at times in battle. Another feature shared by both Psycho Burst and Ghost Gundam was the installment of an NT-D. Like the Ghost Gundam, this could be activated at will instead of when only facing a Newtype or Cyber-Newtype pilot. The NT-D of the Psycho Burst was curiously more tame than that of the Ghost Gundam. Neo Zeon researchers theorized that this was due to Ashlynn's true personality, which constantly sought to override or limit her second and more violent persona. The NT-D became active whenever the mobile suit's psycoframe was activated. Equipment *'Beam Sabers: '''The Psycho Burst had two beam sabers that could vary their length to adapt to the situation. Outside of this they were no different from most standard beam sabers. *'Reflector Funnels:' Reflector Funnels and their usage are explained in the design section. The Psycho Burst had six reflector funnels. *'Interceptor Funnels:' The Interceptor Funnels were used to fill in any weaknesses left unprotected by the reflector funnels. While the reflector field produced a powerful defense and offense, it was susceptible to missiles or solid ammo. The Interceptor Funnels were designed to rapidly target and eliminate said missiles with astonishing precision. They could fire finely tuned beams at the target and intercept them before they even got close. If facing an opponent who's current armaments posed no signifigant threat to the Psycho Burst, the Interceptor Funnels could work in conjunction with the reflector field to unleash a constant and steady barrage of beam fire. *'Beam Magnum:' The Beam Magnum of the Psycho Burst were improved to feature faster reload and firing rate than previous models. This was possible due to it's Solar Charge Drive, which supplied a constat flow of energy for the weapon. The magnums were installed with a special cooling system to prevent overheating from the weapon from continuous usage. The mobile suit was equipped with two beam magnum rifles. *'Mega Particle Cannons:' Installed within the shoulders of the Psycho Burst were two compact mega particle cannons. These cannons could swiftly unleash a powerful surprise beam that could easily destroy most mobile suits. However the particle cannons were used primarily in conjunction with the Reflector Funnels for maximum destructive capability. *'RX Shields:' The RX Shields were the same type of shield utilized by Unicorn, Banshee, and Ghost Gundam. Outwardly this wasn't apparent, as the Psycho Burst Gundam's Psycoframe was expertly hidden. The shield would expand to it's full size only when the Psycoframe was activated. However they could still generate an I-Field whether the psycoframe was active or not. *'Scramble Missiles: The Scramble Missiles are designed specifically for use against Newtype pilots using remote weaponry such as bits or funnels. When used, the missiles release a brief yet powerful electromagnetic pulse that sabotages the link between pilot and machine, completely neutralizing any remote weapons not belonging to the Psycho Burst. The Gundam itself is entirely immune to this weapon. *'''Mega Buster Rifle: Design wise, the mega buster was simply a long ranged and heavier version of the beam magnum. The mega buster could fire massive beams over a long distance with minimal dispersion. However in exchange for it's incredible firepower and range the mega buster required a minimum recharge time of at least thirty seconds. This often caused the mega buster to be used more of a surprise attack designed to catch the enemy off guard and take out a critical portion of their forces or to remove a special target such as a hanger or shield. *'Beam Vulcans:' Standard 2 x 60mm Vulcan Guns were equipped onto the head of the Psycho Burst Gundam. Features Trivia *The Psycho Burst Gundam's most well known and legendary feature is it's near perfect defense. The mobile suit is completely invulnerable to any kind of ranged combat, forcing opponents to battle at close range. However mobile suits at close range have to fear the mega particle cannons and the reflector bits or risk being torn apart from all directions by the scattered beams. Another way to protect itself is the Psycho Burst firing the mega particle cannons and simply redirecting them around itself to generate a solid wall of beams for an indefinate amount of time. *The name of the mobile suit was inspired by the nature of it's pilot, whose Newtype powers were beyond her control and was driven insane by it.